Fire and Ice
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: She didn't want to be discovered. But it had to have happen some time around. If only Netsu could change what happened back when she was a kid... oh how she wish she could.. she would have never had developed feelings for Gray... GrayxOC


**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her-Pretty Rave Girl-****I Am X-ray**

* * *

><p>"…but my beauty, why won't you become my mate?" Thundering footsteps followed a coke bottle shaped girl with long blue hair, which reached a little past her waist, in a high ponytail. Her bangs were pink and they framed her smooth face. She slightly opened her dark chestnut eyes to glare at the hideous ape monster that continued to follow her.<p>

"I said _'Be. Gone'_ "she bit, sending jolts down the monster's spine.

"How could I ever leave someone with your body and looks alone without claiming you as my own?" the monster grabbed the girl's arm; on contact his hairy arm started to turn to stone. "Wha-what is this?" the blue haired girl nonchalantly slipped her arm out off the, now statued, ape's grasp.

"Earth magic: Earth statue." With a kick to the monster's stoned leg, the girl walked calmly away from the crumbling statue.

"Macao, it's good to have you back!"

"Natsu, that's the hundredth time you said that! I think he got the message by now." She says."

"I have to agree with Lucy this round Natsu…"

"Aye!"

Heading towards her, a group of…four? Well not including the clock spirit that is. But what really caught the pink banged girl's attention was the pink haired teen supporting a navy haired man on his side.

"Natsu! Up ahead!" she yells."

"Hey, who are you!" Natsu shook his fist at her.

'_Hn. So he doesn't remember, best I leave it that way.'_ The girl thought turning west, making sure not to expose the purple bird shaped tattoo on her bicep that matched Natsu's perfectly. Same arm, same place, same tattoo, the only difference was the color.

"Hey big butt! I'm talking to you!" Natsu couldn't prepare himself for the pair of knee high black boos that connected with his face.

"What did you say about my ass baka!" A vortex of fire swirled around the girl's arm as she charged at Natsu once again. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Natsu!" she screams."

"I only know one other person than me who can use this type of magic…" Natsu swallowed the girl's flames and cupped both hands around his, mouth. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's confident expression did not change when the blue haired girl swallowed his flames in one gulp. "And here I thought you were dead Netsu-chan…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Netsu scolded herself. Over and over and over the girl beat herself up for that stupid, stupid move she just pulled. Now there was no way out of what she just did.

"I refuse."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, that's why."

"But you promised. You promised that we would always stay together, then you left me; without a trace…"

"Natsu…"

"Why? Why did you break our promise…why did you leave the guild?" Natsu charged at her.

'_Is this it for me? Am I really going to let Natsu kill me at this very spot? Yes, I broke our promise. If I deserve to die, it should be by his hands and his hands alone.'_ But Netsu didn't feel the heat of his flames, or the impact of his fist on her face. Instead she was enveloped into a muscular, bare chest.

"Please, I'm begging you, _come back_…"

"Natsu…"

"I miss you, Mira Jane misses you, and even Erza misses you!"

"Natsu, I can't go back!" Netsu tried to push away, but his grip just tightened around her.

"Please, I'm begging you… come back to me…" Natsu looked down upon Netsu.

"Al-alright… I-I'll go…"

"Yippee! Now all you need to do is grow out that blue dye in your hair so that it can be pink again, and we can finally be the Dragon Twins once more!" Natsu jumped into the air as he began to walk west once more.

"Natsu, were exactly am I going to stay? I mean I would stay at you're- er I mean our place when I get comfortable again…" Netsu avoided eye contact, hoping that he wouldn't ask questions.

"Oh that's easy! You can stay with Lucy!"

"And who gave you permission to advertise my home?" The blonde barked.

…..

"Netsu-chan did I mention that your fire taste sweeter now…"

"Hmm really?" the blue haired mage pondered flatly.

"So Natsu, when are you going to introduce me to your _'friend'_?" Lucy air quoted while keeping her distance from her. She could tell her magical power was way greater than hers, or anyone's that she's met so far.

"Do you have a problem with me Blondie?" Netsu growled as she got in Lucy's face.

"No not at all! Me? Problem with you? Naaahhh!" Lucy blabbed as she shrunk away behind Macao.

"Lucy, this is my younger sister, Netsu. We were both raised by Igneel, the fire dragon. Although we both use dragon slayer magic, as to my surprise she can now use Earth magic for some strange reason. She was good friends with Mira Jane and Erza. Even if she is younger she seems to have gotten stronger, because she seems to have surpassed me, but just by a _little_!" Natsu said as he examined his younger sister closely.

"Stop getting in my face!" Netsu yelled, slapping him in the face; her cheeks a deep pink.

"G-gomen…" Natsu rubbed his swollen red cheek.

"He, isn't it weird that his _little sister_ is _stronger_ than _him_?" Happy chirped as he flew through the gates of Magnolia

"She's only stronger because she uses _two_ types of magic and even so I bet I can still beat her! Come back here!" Natsu chased after him. As they came up to the gates of Fairy Tail, Netsu froze. For some reason her body wouldn't let her move forward.

"Netsu-chan don't worry. Even if they hate you, I still love you. All ways have always will…" Natsu wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"Why are you all mushy on me? Geez Natsu-kun!" Netsu squeaked as she quickly ran from under her taller brother.

"Aw come on you've been gone for how many years; the least you could do is give your brother a hug!" Natsu bellowed as he chased her into the building. The guild doors slammed open to reveal an out of breath Netsu and Natsu. When Netsu noticed that it was dead silent she quickly straightened her poster and slapped on her poker face. A man that she remembered as Wakaba Mine stood up and pointed at the blue haired girl.

"Natsu, how many new recruits are you going to bring into this?"

Natsu jumped from behind Netsu and head butted Wakaba straight in the stomach. "You mean you don't recognize her you old fart?"

Mira Jane calmly placed down her tray and walked up to the stunned, blue haired girl. Taking on of her blue strands, she released a tiny bit of her concealed magic, changing the dyed hair to its natural color, Pink. Tears threatened to spill over in Mira Jane's eyes. "Netsu-chan… I-I've missed you so much!" Mira jane cried into her long lost friends shoulder.

Too stunned to do anything, Netsu just stood there in the embrace of the life she left years ago.

"Netsu-chan… is that really you?" A deep voice came from the crowd, snapping Netsu out of her trance. Pushing his way through the crowd, Gray Fullbuster rushed up to the guild doors.

"G-Gray…" a deep blush coated Netsu's cheeks as she started to back out the guild doors.

"She llllliiiikkkeeessss you…" Happy purred softly as he floated past Gray.

Netsu took off in a sprint as she dragged a dumb founded Lucy out of the guild. "Netsu-chan!" Gray yelled as he started to run after her only to be blocked off by Natsu.

"Gray-Teme! What have you done?" Natsu screamed.

"I don't know…" the ice mage whispered as the crowd around him started to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baka baka baka baka!" Netsu stomped her foot in the bath. "I knew I shouldn't have let Natsu bring me back to this wrenched place!" She yelled as an angry tear rolled down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy whispered from the other side of the bath.

"Who pronounced you as my therapist?" the fire mage snapped, making the water around her start to boil.

"G-gomen…" Lucy stuttered, retracting into the furthest corner away from her as possible.

Letting out a sigh of regret, Netsu squeezed her temples before giving Lucy a soft smile. "I'm sorry Lucy, honestly I am. It's just… I've messed up so bad…" Netsu looked at her feet through the water. "I just don't want to hurt him again…"

"Who may I ask…"

Another frustrated tear escaped Netsu's dark eye before she grabbed a towel and started out the bathroom door.

"Gray…"

…..  
>"Lucy! Lucy! Let's go on a quest, just the two of us!" Natsu slammed a request paper on the guild's bar in front of Lucy, who was talking to Netsu. "Oh sis, I would like you to come, but this quest calls for a blonde!" Natsu gave his sister a sympathetic smile before ruffling her ponytailed hair.<p>

"That's alright Natsu. She can go on a quest with me, if you don't mind." Gray walked up to the group with an emotionless mask on as he stared at Netsu.

"Of course I mind, Gray- teme! Unless you want to fight, I suggest you find another partner!" Natsu barked, crashing his forehead with Gray's.

"Natsu, you bastard! I wasn't asking _you_, I was asking Netsu-chan! You and Mira Jane aren't the only ones who can catch up with her ya' know!" Gray barked back as he removed his shirt and pants.

"Oh you got me all fired up droopy eyes!"

"Let's go squinty eye!"

"Guys?..." Lucy said, trying to break up the oncoming fight.

"Ice make: Hammer!"

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"If you two don't stop this fight where it is, I'll tie both your necks in a double knot!" Netsu barked, sending a flame out her mouth by accident.

"Aye sir!" the 2 male mages cheered together, doing a dance.

"It's okay Natsu, you can go with Lucy. I'll go with Gray on his quest." Netsu gave her older brother a kind smile.

"But Netsu-chan…" Natsu looked like he didn't want to give her up.

"Uh, Natsu we better go or we'll miss the train!" Lucy winked at Netsu before dragging her brother out the guild.

"Happy, keep an eye on them for meeeee!" Natsu yelled as he flew out the building.

"So, uh, what's the quest G-Gray?" Netsu turned her pink face away from him.

Actually, it's just to go round up some chickens that escaped from this farmer. It's a good pay though." Gray scratched his head, his cheeks lightly tinted pink. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah but I think you should put on some clothes first…"

….

"I think on is over there…" blue ears popped up from behind a large log.

"Good eye Happy…" A blob of pink rose from behind the long.

"Now I believe this is the last one, who wants to catch it?" a blackish-bluish patch of hair also appeared from behind the log.

"I'll do it…" the rosette blushed. She held out her hand toward the oblivious foul. "Earth magic: Stone cage!" she whispered quietly as the spell symbol flashed before her small hand as a cage of stone formed around the panicking chicken.

"There now we can turn it in and get our reward." the ice mage stood up and brushed the dirt off his bare chest.

"Gray! Gray!" A boy with orange hair came running toward him. "Erza's back in town an- Oh Natsu, when did you grow your hair … and boobs?" the boy asked puzzled as he looked Netsu up and down.

"Francies, this is Natsu's sister. Not Natsu himself." Gray quickly corrected the boy before the rosette could lose her cool.

"So Erza's coming back hmmm?" Netsu looked up at the trees as they walked through the forest.

Gray made a approving noise and looked at the soft face of his rival's sister. "So, uh Netsu-"

Netsu cut Gray off when her highly trained ears picked up the sound of Natsu yelling. "Come on!" She grabbed Gray's forearm and pilled him to where Natsu and Lucy were fighting a group of supposal thugs.

"I'll help them, you and Happy stay put and hidden. Gray rested his hand on her shoulder before running out to help her brother.

"He lllllliiiikkkkeeeess you…" Happy floated past her.

"Shut up Happy. It was just a touch on the shoulder." Netsu gave the neko a hard glare, but she couldn't hide the fact that she felt her cheeks getting warm. In a flash she felt someone or something wiz past her and deeper into the forest.

"Netsu! Happy! You guys alright?" she heard Natsu yell.

"Yeah… were okay!" she rubbed her bare arms before looking at Lucy, Natsu and finally Gray. "But we better get back to the guild…" Netsu felt a smile start to appear on her lips. "I want to see Erza…"

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: A brother is a friend given by nature…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yup this one is finally posted, now my brain will finally let me continue Shadows of the Fan and a Wizard's Life and maybe even Revived Flower. All depend on my schedule. Let's see I have to bring up my grade in Math or my summer's blown off<strong> **by summer school (I SUCK at math) I have Momo-Con that I'm cosplaying and going to in March for my Birthday weekend. And I have to put the finishing touches ON my cosplay. -_- so so busy! Well I hope you liked this story.. I'm kind of iffy about it though! Well comment/review! -Shadows**


End file.
